1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection apparatus for parallel running generators, particularly to an apparatus for connecting a plurality of generators to run in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of, e.g. two, generators are run or operated in parallel, a problem is encountered that if a plug connected with an output socket of one of the generators disconnects, the output of the other generator appears at the terminals (blades) of the disconnected plug. It is known to deal with this problem by providing an apparatus having two plugs connectable with the output sockets of the two generators and one output socket connectable to an electrical load and by responding to disconnection of one of the plugs by breaking the connection between its ground terminal and a dedicated ground terminal so as to turn off the switch of a downstream relay, thereby preventing the output of the other generator from appearing at the terminals of the disconnected plug, as taught by Japanese Patent No. 2,869,905.